Unintended
by Great Teacher
Summary: Songfic, Muse's Unintended. Snape and Hermione reveal all to each other in one evening.


Nice lil song fic. And yes, I will post another chapter for PP very soon. Enjoy this though.

-The only thing I own is this computer I stole-

* * *

Professor Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, currently sat in the living room of his private chambers sipping away some red wine from his goblet. He rested his head in his hand and stared at the glowing red embers of the fire in his hearth. He sat comfortably in a pair of worn down black trousers and an off-white linen shirt that one would presume his favorite, since it seemed that it has seen more days than the last Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt as the heat from the fire started to get to him. He abruptly turned his head to his door when he heard a rap at the entrance. 

"It is well after curfew," he bellowed, "whoever it is out there better have a good reason for disturbing me from my thoughts." _Yes, thoughts of wishing this waste of a life of mine were over. _ "Well, it won't be long now," he whispered to himself.

He waited and heard silence. He slammed down his goblet and started for the door. He swung open the door to find a bushy-haired young girl's figure in his doorway; the golden light from the fire bouncing off of her in waves.

"Miss Granger…" He had lost the ability to speak as he saw her eyes dart over his frame and glittered in a way he had never seen before. But he didn't dwell on that thought for long as he began to do the same. She was no longer a girl anymore, but a woman. Her hair wasn't bushy, but thick and long as the ringlets flowed around her enveloping her figure, glimmering in the firelight. A lavender velvet gown clung to her body, falling just before her knees. It barely covered her chest or shoulders; if Snape didn't know any better, Granger may be trying to proposition him.

His gaze lingered a bit on a ringlet of her hair that was trapped in the exposed cleft of her chest. He shook himself from the sight, then snorted when he realized she was staring at his slightly exposed chest. He cleared his throat.

**_You could be my unintended,_**

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" Snape was taken aback when she pushed herself past him and made her way into his living room. He looked over his shoulder at Hermione as he closed the door. He swallowed and drank in her image. The firelight had outlined her shape with a golden glow, gracing him with a beautiful view of her figure. He swore she looked like an angel.

**_Choice to live my life extended,_**

"I'm tired of this," she breathed out, finally breaking the silence.

"Excuse me, but of what exactly, Miss Granger?"

"You know what, ever since we worked for so long on the potion that would bring down You-Know-Who."

He stared at her, clenching his jaw under her gaze.

"You want me."

**_You could be the one I'll always love._**

"That is not possible," Snape sputtered as he furrowed his brow. He couldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself, he did want her. It was completely unethical. "I knew working in close conditions with you would cause problems."

"I want you." Hermione took a step closer.

"Now _that_ is certainly not possible. Obviously, you've created a misconception of the man I am, a man you feel you must pity. I guarantee you that I do not need nor want such a thing." Snape had been propositioned a few times by former students who had composed a delusional relationship in their heads and he had no problem turning (or scaring) them away. But now, he couldn't believe a witch, let alone woman, of her caliber wanted _him_.

"Yet it can be and is," she searched for his eyes as he glanced in every direction but hers. "Look at me, Severus. Only me."

**_You could be the one who listens_**

Snape closed his eyes as he let out a long sigh and then re-directed his gaze to Hermione, locking eyes with her. "I can't be with you, Hermione."

"So you do want me?"

"You're a student, there's a war that still has to be fought, a war I may not come back from," his words were tainted with exhaustion and bitterness.

"All the more reason for not denying me, and about this student business, I won't be one for long. Graduation is less than a week away." She took another step, a slower broader one then before.

**_To my deepest inquisitions_**

"Yes and the war will follow immediately after. What do you suppose then?"

"Better not be wasting time then," she whispered as she stepped towards him, her body flush against his.

Severus looked down his nose at her trying to keep his composure despite the fact that the warmth of her body burned his. He wanted to envelope himself in her warmth. His hands twitched when Hermione placed her hands on his chest to balance herself as she stood on the tip of her toes. He grabbed her shoulders to push her away, but when he looked into her face, into her eyes, he saw something more than lust, more powerful than longing. For one fleeting moment, he threw all caution to the wind; he lowered his head to hers…

_**You could be the one I'll always love.** _

And kissed her.

Her lips were soft and warm under his. He was surprised when he felt the tip of her tongue graze his lower lip causing him to part his lips for Hermione's tongue to gain entrance. As she deepened the kiss, Snape buried one hand in her silken locks and rested the other on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. He explored the cavity of her mouth and danced with her tongue with a passion he didn't know he possessed. A passion he thought died long ago.

It took him several moments to realize what he was doing and who he was doing it with. His hands found their way back to her shoulders and pushed her away, breaking the kiss. She looked at him incredulously, almost offended that he broke it. The two stared at each other breathing heavily.

"Forgive me, but I cannot do this. I do not deserve this," he managed to choke out.

"Is my love really that revolting?" The tears began to well up in her eyes. He stared in horror at her; he did not mean it in that way.

**_I'll be there as soon as I can_**

"No, no. Simply put, I do not deserve you. Not the love you are offering me. I am not a good man, Hermione. My hands are stained with blood and I am haunted from the ghosts of my past. I am still making up for my mistakes and I will never stop paying until my blood has been spilt."

**_But I'm busy mending broken,  
Pieces of the life I had before._**

"You have spilled enough blood for your sins. You have done more for the Light than you will credit yourself. You willingly subject yourself to torture in order to obtain vital information. Your atonement was paid for long ago," Hermione pleaded.

_**First there was the one who challenged,  
All my dreams and all my balance** _

For a split second, Snape was reminded of Lily. The sole reason he went on with his despicable, worthless life. Hermione began again, "I'll never know the pain you've suffered, Severus. But I'm willing to go to the ends of the world… to Hell for you, your sins and all." The memory of Lily seemed to fade away. He had wallowed in his past for far too long.

_**She could never be as good as you.** _

His eyes softened and his grip on her shoulders had now become light caresses over her arms. He cocked his at her and arched his brow.

"I suppose there is one thing you could do for me," he said.

**_You could be my unintended,_**

"Anything."

**_Choice to live my life extended,_**

"Wait another week for me."

_**You should be the one I'll always love.** _

Hermione furrowed her brow at him and looked a little annoyed, "I think I have been waiting quite enough." She grabbed at his shirt and pulled him down to her. He smirked at her failed attempt to pull him into kiss as his face hovered inches above hers.

_**I'll be there as soon as I can,** _

"You already have me, Miss Granger," he paused as his ebony eyes pierced her chocolate brown ones, "and you will have all of me when I know the Dark Lord has perished."

**_But I'm busy mending broken,  
Pieces of the life I had before._**

"You promise me then, Severus, that you'll be there? That you'll survive this war?" Hermione's eyes darted back and forth from Snape's lips and gaze, her voice trembling.

_**I'll be there as soon as I can,** _

"I promise you, Hermione," Snape pulled her into a crushing embrace. "I have lived my life up to this point solely due to the mistakes of my past and had no qualms with the possibility of dying, I welcomed the risk. But now – now you have given me a reason to go on, to fight, to move forward." He released her from his embrace.

_**But I'm busy mending broken,**  
_

"But you must wait for me, Hermione, for my sake. I wish not to taint you with this living devil's symbol branded into my arm. I will not rest until I have seen the Dark Lord's end, until I can finally forgive myself and allow happiness into my life. Do you understand why, now?" Hermione nodded wordlessly as a single tear ran down her cheek, she walked over to the door.

**_Pieces of the life I had before._**

Snape walked up from behind her and turned her around to wipe away the tear and kissed her cheek. He whispered, "I don't know if I should resent the years of torture I went through," he kissed her other cheek, "or be grateful for them. I don't know what would become of me, what I would have to live through before – "

"Oh, shut up already," Hermione sighed as she pulled him down into one last burning kiss. She tore herself away and disappeared into the corridor. Snape's chest tightened as he finished his sentence to himself, realizing now how much she meant to him.

**_Before you._**

"Yes, it won't be long now," he whispered to himself with a whole new purpose.


End file.
